The Gravitational Duo
by wildnigro
Summary: Instead of Izuku getting All Might's quirk aka "One for all" he gets his mothers quirk which is gravity and gets into U.A. Please note that this is an au where izuku's quirk is just like uraraka's.
1. The Gravitational Duo

**A/N: Please note that this story is an au and I'll try to make bakugou a little nicer than in the show.**

**The picture used in this story is not mine. Credits goes to the artist who ever made this.**_

A three year old izuku was in the park waiting for his mother to come and pick him up. He sat at the edge of a sand box and took out his comic book.

He loved heroes and his favourite hero was All Might. Izuku had been his biggest fan since like for ever now and he always asks his mother to buy him all of All Might's merchondise.

As he sat down his gaze never left his book as some bigger kids began to crowd him.

"Hey, whatcha reading there loser?"a black haired kid asked while touching izuku's shoulder.

"U-uh, i-it's just a c-comic b-book"the child said while never making any eye contact with the older boy.

"Tch. Reading a comic book is for babies. Oh wait, you are one"he said while snatching his book away.

"G-give it back. I-I don't want any trouble"he says quickly while trying to grab the book out of his hands but he pits it up in the air.

"Trouble? Well you got it right here. Give it to em boys"he said. as his goons held him by the shoulder as izuku struggles from there grip.

"Hey, leave em alone you jerks!"a boy with spiky blond hair and red eyes shouted as the five stoojies leaves izuku and faces the blond.

"Oh yeah? who's gonna stop us you?"asked the leader who began to crack his knuckles.

"Yeah. You gotta problem?"asked the blond.

"Yes I do. Get ready to be punched!"the leader shouted as he pushed forward his knuckles to the blond to punch him but he exploded his face with his palms making his face burn.

"W-what kind of quirk is that?"one of his goons questions while taking a few steps back from the angry blond.

"It's one of my quirks that you'll learn to not mess with me or anyone ever again you fuck tards!"he shouted as little explosions came out of his hands.

"L-let's get out of here!"they all left the bruised izuku as one of the goons drops his comic book.

The blond walks over to izuku. "Are you alright?"he asked while helping him up.

"I'm fine thank you for helping me"he says.

"Let me ask you a question"the blond starts off.

"O-okay ask away"izuku said as he began to open his mouth.

"Why didn't you defend your self when they were attacking you?"he asked in confusion.

"I-i would but I don't have my quirk yet"he mutters.

"How come you don't have a quirk but I have mine?"he asked with a dead fish look.

"I-i don't really know atcually. Your quirk looked so cool, what kind of quirk did you get?"he asked the blond.

"My quirk allows me to make little explosions come from my hands. Do you wanna see?"he asked while izuku nods, and little explosions began to pop up from the blonds palms.

It's really cool!"he said while his eyes began to sparkle.

"What's your name?"asked the blond.

"M-my name is izuku midoriya. Yours?"he asked.

"My name is katsuki bakugou. Nice to meet you deku"he says with a smile.

"Yep its nice to meet you to- wait deku?"he asked in confusion.

"Yeah it's a nice nick name for you. What? You don't like it?"he asked.

"No! I do like it. It's just that I was just shocked for some one who I just met to give me a nick name so suddenly"he said.

"Oh,"he said agreeing with midoriya.

"Hmmm. Kaa...chan"he said as bakugou looked at him in confusion.

"Kaa...chan? Is that supposed to be my nick name?"he asked.

"Uhhuh. You like it?"he asked.

"Yep. That's my nick name. Do you want to be friends?"he asked the green broockly boy.

"Sure I do!"he said.

They spent there longest time talking izuku heard his mother calling his name from out side of the park.

"Oh that's my mom. I gotta go"he said while making his leave.

"Hey deku! Will we see each other again?"he asked.

"Why yes we will kaachan! Bye"he said while going to his mother.

"Bye"he said.

And that's how they met.


	2. Izuku's Quirk

Summray: Izuku midoriya gets his quirk by the age of six and tells his mother about it then he wanted to tell his friend he had met 2 years ago about it.

**A/N: I do not own my hero academia.**Inko midoriya always knew that her son would get a quirk someday and that all changed.

**Flash Back**

A six year old izuku was in his room after dinner when his mom told him to clean up after himself. Of course he was lazy a little sometimes but he has to do what his mother says. With a wave of his finger everything in his room started to float. He was shocked what is this?

"Mom. Mom!"he yelles from his room as his mother came rushing inside.

"What's the matter izuku?"she said full of worry in her voice.

"I just moved one of my fingers and everything started floating!"he said.

"Really!?"his mother asked in aww.

"Yeah.I show you"he said while waving his index finger and everything in his room started floating up in the air.

"Hmmm. It seems like izuku got his quirk. Mabye I should take him to the doctor just to be sure"inko thought as her son stops making everything float.

"Hey, izuku"she said.

"Yes, mom?"he asked confused.

"I think that you might have gotten your quirk!"she said in a joyful tone.

"Really?!"the childs eyes began to sparkle.

"Yes"she giggles. "But were going to the doctor just to be sure ok?"she asked him.

"Yep, I understand mama!"he said in a joyful tone as well.

**Docter's Office**** 2:44 pm**

Izuku and his mother waited in the doctors office to speak with the doctor about wether he has a quirk or not. The young midoriya was pacing back and forth in the chair he was sitting on getting a little impatient. After a few painful hours of waiting the doctor finally arrives.

"Ah, good afternoon midoriya's"the doctor adresses with a short bow before sitting in the doctors chair.

"Good afternoon Doctor"both inko and izuku says at the same time.

"So, what can I help you two with today?"the doctor asks while writing on his documents.

"Well izuku here says that when he waves his finger evrything starts to float. I don't know if that is his quirk or not so that's why we came to you so you can see if he has it or not"she said in a sweet tone.

"Alright. Your izuku right?"the doctor asked facing the younger midoriya who nodded shyly. "Inko-san...can you help your son onto that bed over there so that I can examin his x-ray?"the doctor asked while she nods and carefully puts her son on the bed as the doctor takes out his x-ray sheets. "Okay let's see something here. Your son says that he began to make things float is that right?"he asked while they nod as he examins izuku's foot as he notices that he has one joint and when you have one joint you get superpowers but if you have two joints you don't get a super power.

"Well, congragulations boy you gotta quirk!"the doctor says as izuku was in so much shock.

"I have a quirk"he says

"Yes, izuku honey you do!"inko says while smiling.

They started to go to the store after they had visited the doctor he was sucking on a red and blue lollipop that the doctor had gave him after the discovery of his quirk. The two midoriya's had bought so much grocery that they wouldn't have to by anymore for the hole year.

"Izuku, could you help me with this door please?"she asked while he nods and opens the door so that she couls get inisde. Izuku closes the door and gets inside of the house and starts to help his mother put the grocery's in the kitchen. "Hey, izuku go wash up and i'll make you your favouraite meal"she says while putting her apron on.

"Okay"he says while going to the bathroom to wash up.

Inko dicieded to call Katsuki's mother after dinner and tell her about her son recieving a quirk. She called the number and waited for her to pick up.

"**Hello**?"miss bakugou said over the phone.

"**Hey**, **bakugou**-**san**"inko said over the phone.

"**Oh**, **hey inko**.** How's the little kid doing**?"she asked.

"**Oh he's fine, c****urrently in his room watching that All Might video over and over**"she giggles as she begans to tell her how he got his quirk and miss bakugou sais that's great and can't wait to tell little katsuki abour izuku's quirk as they said there goodbyes and hands up the phone. "Izuku, it's time for bed!"his mother says from down stairs.

"Okay, mom and good night"he says while going to sleep.

"Good night izuku"she said while falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
